tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Daven
'''Daven Mastinette '''is a Breton assassin from the Kingdom of Daggerfall. The only child of the infamous Mastinette Family, Daven was trained in the arts of stealth, assassination and deception from a young age. His parents - both professional assassins in their own right - prepared Daven for a life of contracts, death and destruction, though his career was cut short early on when he was captured after he attempted to murder the king of Daggerfall for an unknown client. He would then spend the next 20 years in the Imperial Prison in Cyrodiil until the events of the Oblivion Crisis began in 3E 433. Daven would go on to play a large role in the Oblivion Crisis in the months that followed, and additionally would rise through the ranks of the Cyrodiil's Dark Brotherhood to replace Ungolim as the faction's Listener. Early Life Daven was born on the 6th of Hearthfire in the year 392 of the 3rd Era. His parents - Marie and Francois - were infamous and secretive assassins who worked for various clients in High Rock, usually with political motivations. Originally, their relationship was purely professional; in the end, the pair fell in love and married, with Daven as their only child. From a young age, Daven was prepared to follow a path similar to his parents. He was given a practical education rather than a formal one, and spent most of his early years learning how to use a bow, to remain unseen and to manipulate people with a silver tongue in addition to a sharp blade. Given his parents' profession, he had no home and instead traveled with his parents across Daggerfall. In spite of their profession, Daven's parents were not entirely cruel or sadistic people. Daven, however, would eventually become this way. He learned to look out for himself alone and sought to improve his own standing in the world without concern for others. He developed a remarkably dry personality, and would eventually part ways with his parents at the age of 19 to pursue opportunities beyond Daggerfall. Journey to Cyrodiil and Imprisonment Daven's independent career did not last very long, however. He traveled to the Empire's heartland - Cyrodiil - seeking work among the nobles and merchants who wanted their rivals slain. He found some success as a freelance assassin, though he never became as rich or influential as his parents. Daven began to immerse himself in the criminal underworld, making friends and forming connections with other thieves, killers and thugs. Eventually he became influential enough to form his own criminal syndicate, selling their services to the highest bidder. He became a popular contractor in the Imperial City and found a great deal of wealth in murder and assassination. As he became more notorious, however, he gained more enemies than friends. A rival gang plotted to have him captured on a job to murder a member of the Elder Council. As Daven prepared to carry out the job, the Imperial Legion had already been tipped off and waited for him at the site of the attempted murder. He was captured, imprisoned and sentenced to life in the Imperial Dungeons. For the next 20 years, Daven would wait for death to take him in the dungeons, all the while silently plotting his revenge and escape. Though he made several attempts to flee, he was always discovered. By 3E 433, his sentence had been modified nearly six times, resulting in him being issued 782 years in prison. Events of the Oblivion Crisis On the 17th of Last Seed, 3E 433, Daven's fate was changed forever. Earlier that morning, the three children of Emperor Uriel VII were assassinated by unknown assailants (later revealed to be assassins of the Mythic Dawn). Uriel himself was targeted in his chambers of the Imperial Palace, only to be stopped by members of his Blades guard. From there, the Emperor was escorted to the prison district of the Imperial City to a secret escape route that, as chance would have it, led through Daven's cell. Emperor Uriel confronted Daven, claiming to have seen him in a vision. Uriel insisted that Daven follow them through the escape route, as he would play a powerful role in the wars to come. Later that morning, Uriel, two members of the Blades and Daven nearly escaped before they were cornered by assassins. Uriel was murdered, along with one of the Blades, leaving Daven and Baurus - the final Blade - behind. Before Uriel was murdered, he handed the Amulet of Kings to Daven and insisted that he get it to Jauffre in Chorrol as soon as possible. Daven would ignore the advice, temporarily anyway, and began to reestablish himself in the criminal underworld. Personality and Traits Daven has a dry, sarcastic, and cruel sense of humor. He enjoys his job and is more interested in the thrill of killing others than he is in receiving payment. Daven generally fits the description of what some would call a psychopath - he kills others with little to no remorse, though he is often aware of the consequences of his actions and takes them into consideration before killing a target. Daven is fond of taunting his victims before killing them, and prefers to confront them in person rather than sending an arrow at them from a distance. Still, when the situation demands it he will take down targets unseen. While most of his work is focused on assassination, Daven is fond of working with his hands in his spare time. He enjoys carpentry, craftsmanship and other means of making things. He is adeptly talented at woodworking in particular and enjoys making furniture. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Assassins Category:Dark Brotherhood